Sol&LunaUn Simple Deseo
by Seth Alexiel Le Blanc
Summary: Despues de que el faraon volviera al mundo de los muertos, el grupo de la amistad jamas imagino que un simple deseo desatara tanto caos. Lo se lo se pesimo summary pero lo intente no?
1. ¡Has Vuelto!

Capitulo 1¡Has Vuelto!

* * *

Despues de la partida del faraon, el grupo de la amistad decidio tomarse un descanzo ya que tantas aventuras en tan poco tiempo los tenia exaustos.

**En casa de Yugi;**

- **Tranquilidad, tenemos por fin paz y eso para mi es bueno**- argumento Tristan acostado en el sofa.

- **Tienes razon, es bueno tener un tiempo de paz-** comento Joey- **Pero conocimos a** **muchas personas, como al amargado de Kaiba**-continuo molesto.

- **Claro, tambien conocimos mas sobre el antiguo Egipto**- Tea un poco sonrojada.

- **Quien diria no?... Yami un faraon de mas de cinco mil años-** se burlo Ryo**- aunque vivir con un loco como Bakura no fue muy interesante.**

**- Aun extraño a Yami-** solto nostalgico el pequeño tricolor, sus amigos intentaron decir **algo** pero el timbre de la puerta los detuvo**- Ya voy!-** se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendio al verlo ahi despues de tanto tiempo.

- **¿Quien es Yugi?**- pregunto el rubio acercandose al chibi,- **no puedo creerlo ¡Pero que haces aqui Kaiba!**

**- Callate Wheeler, solo vine a traerlos- **miro hacia su limosina del cual salia un joven albino con un pequeño bulto en brazos, cuando se acerco a ellos su impresion fue mas grande.

- **¡YAMI! pe... pe... pero como-** Yugi, se acerco al inconciente moreno el cual se encontraba aun en brazos del ladron. Momentos despues...

- **Quisieran explicarnos que sucedio?- **Cuestiono Ryo observando a su oscuridad y al CEO.

Flash Back 

_-¿Que le sucede faraon? desde que regreso a estado muy deprimido- dijo observandolo la ojiazul Ishizu._

_- Es por Yugi... hace tiempo que no se de el- respondio sin mas observando como entraba Seth, se levanto de su trono.- ¿Que me traes?_

_- Buenas noticias, su peticion fue aceptada... podras irte cuando quieras Atemu- respondio Seth entregandole un pergamino._

_- ¿Que clase de peticion?- interrogo Mahado_

_- Una que no te incumbe- sonrio Ishizu ante la respuesta de Seth y la mirada de enfado de Atemu._

_- Es una en la que renuncio a mi trono otorgandosela a Seth- sin mas se retira dejando a todos con la boa abierta. ya en sus aposentos._

_- ¡SOL¡LUNA! ya estoy listo... ¿Por que no responden?- les hablaba el pelirojo a unas exoticas flores una rosa blanca una lila japonesa las cuales se encontraban en un hermoso jarron de oro. El joven de ojos carmesies sonrio al ver como brillaban con la luz de la puesta de sol._

_- Dilo... y nosotras cumpliremos tu deseo..._

**Flash Back **

**-Pero como que no saben?-** cuestiono Tristan

**- Yo me encontraba durmiendo placidamente cuando de pronto...-** fue interrumpido Bakura por Seto

**- Aparecieron en mi limosina y no tuve otra mas que traerlos-** prosiguio Kaiba**- y si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer-** se levanto de la silla.

**- Gracias Kaiba, gracias-** dijo Yugi, el Ceo solo asintio antes de salir.

- **Creo que ya es tarde**- dijo Joey aun anonado se fue junto con Tristan, Tea y Ryo.

- **Puedes llevar a Yami a mi cuarto?-** el albino cargo nuevamente al peliroojo recostadolo en la cama. - **Puedes quedarte en la habitacion de mi abuelo, si quieres**.- Bakura se sorpredio por la actitud del pequeño.

-**Por que me tratas tan bien despues de lo que hice?**

- **Por que has cambiado... Buenas noches**- entrando a la habitacion.

-**Gracias**- Dijo entrando tambien a su 'cuarto'.

Continuara...


	2. Llegada Inesperada

En un sombrío lugar abandonado de toda civilización, en el oscuro bosque una pequeña casa se dejaba mostrar por su peculiar chimenea. Un hombre cubierto de varias pieles entraba alegre a su hogar, pero al abrir la puerta una escena escalofriante lo hace tirar las pieles que había cazado, la imagen de su mujer e hijos acecinados lo hizo arrodillarse y lo ultimo que logro ver fue un hacha atravesar su cuello.

Un hermoso día de verano cubría a la tranquila cuidad de Domino, unos brillantes ojos violetas abrían y cerraban los parpados los cuales intentaban alejar la pereza para así poder asistir a la ultima semana de clases (Wiii xD). Al intentar moverse siente unos fuertes brazos travesar su cintura provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el pequeño tricolor al verse tan cerca de su oscuridad.

- Creí que dormías Yami…- dijo intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre, cuando escucho como la puerta era abierta para mostrar el rostro de un albino un poco confundido por la escena que presenciaba.

-Por que…

-No preguntes Bakura-respondió Yugi algo sonrojado por la mirada del ladrón- Yami suéltame llegare tarde al colegio… T0T

-De acuerdo- abre sus brazos para liberar a su tierno hikari, el cual al sentirse libre corre en dirección al baño para poder alistarse tranquilamente.

-No pensé que Yugi y tu fueran…

-Pareja?, claro que no el es como mi hermano- respondió alegremente

-Hablando de eso, me encantaría saber como fue que regresamos a Japón-dijo burlón recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-Eto… yo-atemu estaba un poco nervioso, en eso entra el pequeño tricolor un tanto apresurado.

-Ya me voy- dirigiéndose a Bakura- Si no es mucha molestia podrías cuidar de Yami?…

-Mocoso me estas pidiendo ser su niñera??-hablo incrédulo el albino observando al chibi y después al pelirrojo

-solo será mientras yo este en la escuela- Bakura iba a negarse cuando suena el reloj del tricolor- Arigato… cuídense vuelvo mas tarde- y sin mas se va.

-no puedo creerlo, de ladrón me rebajo a una simple niñera...-maldecía su suerte

-Am… Eto, Bakura que es ser una niñera??-pregunto infantilmente Yami, el ladrón lo observo unos momentos en verdad parecía un pequeño niño incrédulo. Suspiro fastidiado.

-es quien cuida de niños o bebes y en mi caso de estúpidos faraones- Yami se enojo por el comentario creyó poder hablar con el ladrón civilizadamente pero era algo de lo cual el albino no tenia, sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ladrón- se levanta de la cama para caminar un poco cuando se sintió un poco mareado llevando su mano a su cabeza.

-eres un idiota- va hacia el y lo ayuda a recostarse tocando su frente- tienes un poco de temperatura, espera aquí

-Déjame, en un momento se pasa- Bakura se molesto por el poco interés que tenia por su persona.

-con esto no se juega baka, iré por unas pastillas- sin mas sale del cuarto hacia la cocina.

-Bakura…

En la cocina se encontraba el albino buscando algunas pastillas cuando sintió la presencia de dos brillantes esferas.

-Que rayos es eso?- las esferas bailaban de un lado a otro, como en busca de algo, después de un momento se dirijen a la habitación del pelirrojo, Bakura sube tras ellas al abrir la puerta lo que observo lo dejo sin habla.

-como se encuentra mi faraón?-escucho una dulce voz la cual provenía de una de las esferas, una de color violeta y la otra blanca.

-Estoy bien Luch… aahh!!- la esfera blanca entra en el cuerpo del moreno, la otra esfera comenzó a brillar encegadoramente tomando la forma de una hermosa joven de cabello corto violeta y unos grandes ojos verdes.

-Sal de ahí - sonrio era la misma voz de antes, trasdecir esto la esfera blanca sale del estomago del faraón y toma también la forma de una hermosa joven de cabello largo plateado y ojos negros sin pupila… sin vida.

-por que hiciste eso? Se sento molesto Yami observando a la ojinegro la cual toco su frente.

-No es para tanto-la peliplata se cruza de brazos- además solo quería saber como estabas y al parecer tienes un poco de fiebre- ve al albino en la entrada desconcertado, la ojinegro sonríe pícaramente- Por que será?- esto ocaciona el sonrojo de Atemu y la ojiverde.

-Pero que cosas dices Nee-san!! n/n-le dijo la ojiverde

-Quieres explicarm,e que sucede aquí??- cuestiono Bakura al moreno

-No te pongas celoso ladron- Bakura desvia la mirada,- Luchia ve abajo con el, quiero hablar con Atemu

-De acuerdo, vamos Bakura- Se lleva arrastras al albino cerrando la puerta.

-De que quieres hablarme, Lulu-Chan??

-Sobre tu deseo…


	3. Primer paso

**Lamento la demora… los personajes no son mios solo el fic**.

En la preparatoria de Domino el pequeño tricolor se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, siendo en varias ocaciones regañado por los profesores.

- Oye Yugi, no se en que tanto piensas pero pon atención- le susurro su rubio amigo.

- Gomen- respondió-"no se que me ocurre pero anoche no pude dormir, fue extraño ese sueño…acaso tendrá algo que ver con la llegada de Yami?"-tras terminada las tres primeras clases salen los cuatro amigos a dar un pequeño paseo.

- ¡Yugi!- le grito por decima vez la castaña ya alterada por ser ignorada.

- Que sucede Tea- respondió al ver a sus amigos interrogantes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tristan.

-ah… no lo se… - respondió sin mas.

--

- No te entiendo, que quieres decir con eso exactamente?- pregunto Atemu sentado en la cama.

-La razón principal ya la conoces…- el pelirojo asintió- tu petición de regresar llego a mi madre y ella te ayudo realmente usándonos a Luchia y a mi.

- Eso lo se… tu me lo explicaste, fue por ello que tuve tiempo para dejar todo en manos de Seth.

-Si… la segunda razón fue por mi padre… al parecer el destino también quizo que regresaras para cerrar definitivamente a…- la peliplata se quedo pensativa.

- A quien?- la joven negó con su cabeza en respuesta de no tener idea- y como pretende tu padre que encierre a ese tipo?- pregunto molesto, no le agradaba mucho la idea tener que volver a luchar con sujetos maniáticos.

- Tienes razón, tras haber destruido los artículos y la carta de los dioses… no tenemos con que defendernos.

- Parece que no nos será tan fácil como antes, cierto?- se levanto con pesadez en dirección del espejo para verse.

- Te pasa algo, Faraon?

- No… nada, vamos abajo- la joven observo el espejo para ver el reflejo de Atemu observando también una sombra.

-Que es eso?- susurro volteando detrás de ella sin ver nada, Faraon también lo vio abriendo sus ojos en impresión, saco rápidamente a la joven. -¡oye!

- Ahora te alcanzo- y cierra rápidamente la puerta.

- que paso?- pregunto Luchia a su hermana.

- No tendo ni la menor idea "pero… creo que se debió a esa sombra que vi"- pensó un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

-Neesan ya le dijiste a Faraon el porque también nosotras estamos aquí?- la peliplata movio su cabeza en negación.- ¡y cuando piensas hacerlo?

- Cuando estén todos presentes…-observo al albino salir de la cocina con unos platos de comida- veo que ya eres una persona mas civilizado… jeje

-Que graciosa Lelouch- la peliplata se asombro un poco, sonrio levemente- si, ya se quien eres… y me hubiera agradado no haberte conocido antes.

-Lo mismo digo ladron, lo mismo digo- en eso ven bajar a Atemu con su mismo faldin solo que sin la capa y las joyas de siempre.

-Creo que necesitare ropa- afrimo el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-Ambos- hablo Luchia señalando también a Bakura

- Bueno como ustedes no pueden salir asi, yo y luchia les compraremos ropa- hablo Lelouch ya en la puerta.

-¡Espera! Yo no necesito nungun favor de ustedes-la detuvo el albino con lo cual la peliplata respondió.

-Es un obsequio… pero a menos de que prefieras traer las bolas al aire es tu problema- sonrio al ver el leve sonrojo del ladron

-Pero como piensas pagar eso?- atemu pregunto. La ojinegro saco una pequeña tarjeta-¡que es eso?

- Ishizu se encargara de eso-respondio lelouch- tu doble enano debe saber como usarlo- lo observo interrogante.

- se llama Yugi no enano, y después averiguas eso asi que ya váyanse quieren?-salieron las hermanas de la casa.

-y que haremos ahora Lulu-san?-pregunto luchia.

-Primero por el enano y el pequeño Bakurita- la pelivioleta no comprendió por un momento y sonriendo hablo…

-Son Yugi y Ryo, neesan… que memoria la tuya- la ojinegro observo la escuela a lo lejos.

-Me gustan sus apodos, mira ahí esta la escuela…

--

-Faraon toma encontré esto para la temperatura- hablo el albino después de ver a las hermanas salir, le entrego dos pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-Gracias Bakura- el albino sonrio mientras observaba como este se tomaba las pastillas con ayuda del agua- huele bien… que es?

-A si… ven- caballerosamente jala la silla para que pudiera sentarse Atemu y se sento después el frente a el a comer- que tal?

-Muy bueno- sonrio, jamás pensó estar asi con el albino, aunque era obvio solo peleaban ambos por el odio y el rencor que se guardaban.

-Tontas- susurro Bakura obteniendo la atención de Yami.

- Que cosa?- Bakura lo observo y señalo el reloj de pared.

-Aun no salen Yugi ni Ryo y se quedaran esperando buen rato- con esto siguió comiendo. Yami lo observo cálidamente por un momento levantándose tranquilamente de su lugar- que pasa?- lo observo como se acercaba a el.

-Nada- y finalizo tomando el mentón del albino se acerco poco a poco, Bakura sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, Yami cerro sus ojos y planto un delicado beso en la mejilla de quien antes fue su enemigo a muerte- quiero empezar de nuevo en este mundo a lado de mi familia y amogos y… de ti, lo siento- Bakura sonrio y levantándose a su alcoba, se detuvo en la entrada…

-Gracias… yo también a provechare esta oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, a como era antes de que mi familia muriera… pero aun no puedo dejar a un lado el coraje que te tengo guardado…- y asi entro a la habitación. Atemu se dirijio igualmente a su alcoba después de terminar de desayunar.

Continuara…


	4. Luchia & Lelouch

CAPITULO 4. LUCHIA & LELOUCH

-soy un idiota… debí decir eso- el joven albino se encontraba en "su cuarto", recostado sobre la gran cama boca arriba, observando el techo.

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que Bakura estaba en esa posición… se encontraba en un gran dilema se sentía un poco culpable por la actitud que había tomado con el soberano, pues sabia bien que el ni su padre eran culpables de su pasado, aunque no pensaba lo mismo del padre de Seth, ahora en su forma moderna el gran seto kaiba, pero aun así…- ya no quiero seguir pensando en el pasado- se dijo Bakura en la misma posición, - talvez lo que Luchia me dijo tenga algo de razón.

**Flash back**

Después de que Luchia saco a Bakura de la habitación de yugi, ambos de dirigieron a la cocina.

-eso no fue muy amable- se dirigió el ojigris a la chica

-lo siento, pero ellos necesitan estar a solas.. Es cierto no me presente, mi nombre es Luchia cardiel…- interrumpida por el ladrón

-si ya te recuerdo, eres la hermana de lelouch signo de la luna e hija del sol y tu… símbolo del sol e hija de la luna, ustedes jugaban con el faraón cuando tenia 8 años- respondió sin mucha emoción preparando lo que el y yami desayunarían.

-como es que sabes eso?…- sonrío al recordar algo- akefia… tu eres akefia el pequeño hijo de una servidumbre del palacio real, no es así

-si… antes de que mi madre decidiera dejar su trabajo me llevo en varios ocasiones, cuando me escapaba de su vista iba al jardín del palacio, en pocas ocasiones veía al faraón, Seth y tu hermana.- tomo algo del refrigerador y continuo hablando- después de eso athem me invito a estar con ellos cosa que no le agrado mucho a Seth, pero después lo acepto.

-ya recuerdo ese día, yo me encontraba con mana ella me contó de que tu y el faraón se habían vuelto muy cercarnos- Luchia sonrío, logrando que el albino se sonrojara- Bakura…-se acerco al albino- te conozco muy poco, pero aun así puedo ver en tu rostro una calidez…-tocando el hombro prosiguió- si realmente quieres cambiar, esta es tu oportunidad- sonriendo prosiguió-no creo que tengas tanta suerte para una cuarta oportunidad.

**Fin de flash back**

-cambiar eh?…-hablo el ladrón, mientras se secaba el cabello después de un refrescante baño- no hay nada que quiera cambiar… porque desde que te vi. nuevamente en el mundo de los espíritus, te he seguido y espiado porque se que no hay nada mas valioso para mi que tu, mi _entupido _FARAON.-sonrío mientras se colocaba la toalla en su cintura para salir del baño. Pero al cruzar por la puerta de yugi, recordó, que no había visto al menor en toda la mañana- estará dormido?, lo cual no dudo lo ha hecho desde que llego.

-no soy un perezoso, si a eso te refieres- una voz detrás de el logro que se sobresaltara- te asuste "niñera"?- hablo el tricolor con burla en sus ojos.

-que mocoso tan fastidioso- respondió- casi haces que se me caiga la toalla- se dio la vuelta para ver al menor, notándole un leve sonrojo- aun tienes fiebre?

-por supuesto que no!!, baje a buscar un poco de comida y te escuche hablando de mi- se acerco al peliplata- deberías cambiarte rápido- hablo tratando de no ver el torso desnudo del ladrón. Lo cual pudo notar perfectamente este.

-que te pasa faraón… que acaso nunca has visto a otro hombre desnudo antes?- hablo Bakura de forma lujuriosa acercándosele, yami respondió algo nervioso por inercia mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-solo a Seth, después de todo siempre nos bañábamos juntos desde pequeños hasta mi muerte- se detuvo al sentir un aura un "poco" negativa, por lo que semivolteo a ver a Bakura… al parecer aun recostaba un poco procesar lo que athem decía.

-que tu que…!?-se movió de una forma extraña y graciosa a la vista del faraón moviendo los brazos como loco y hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-no le veo importancia a tu actitud, Seth era mi primo el cuidaba de mi debido a…- se detuvo al ver al albino tan cerca de el a tal grado de aprisionarlo contra la pared- Bakura?

-lo he pensado mucho… y… yo también quiero disfrutar la oportunidad de estar aquí- Bakura tomo el mentón del menor acercándolo a su rostro de la misma forma que había hecho athem antes, yami sonrío- contigo…

Yami acorto la distancia entre ellos, tomando el cuello del albino lo abrazo con gran fuerza. Bakura hizo lo mismo lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura lo levanto dirigiéndose a la alcoba de yugi.

-te amo athem-susurro en el oído del tricolor. Al abrir la puerta pudo observar como el espejo del tocador estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, cosa que no le importo mucho, yami se soltó del agarre con la mirada baja-sucede algo?

-Bakura… yo… yo…-el peliplata beso delicadamente los labios del tricolor, evitando que este terminara su oracion.

-no quiero que lo digas, si aun no estas seguro…-dijo bakura

-pero yo…- un dedo del albino en los labios delñ menor lo detuvo.

-por favor…-con una leve sonrisa se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir-supongo que aun tienes hambre, me cambio y cosino algo.

-bakura espera…-el aludido solo giro a verlo. Yami sonriense te acerco a el besando su mejilla- gracias, por la decision que tomaste… me hace muy feliz-con esto bakura salio cerrando la puerta.

-_gracias ati por aceptarme de nuevo-penso mientas entraba "a su cuarto"._

_-idiota- se logro escuchar débilmente de los labios carnosos del una hermosa mujer en la habitacion del exsoberano, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

_

* * *

_

_Mientras tanto en el salon de yugi y sus amigos… se preparaban para salir de clases debido a una junta de maestros._

_-que suerte, el primer dia de clases y nos dejan salir temprano- dijo alegre tristan._

_-tienes razon aprovechare para ir a bailar un rato en la arcada… mew acompañan?-pregunto tea alegre a sus amigos, los cualews aceptaron gustosos. Ciuando las puertas fueron abiertas una hermosa joven de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta baja comenzo a correr en direccion de los pobres estudiantes, al parecer buscando a alguien._

_-miren a esa chica, no parece de aquí- hablo Ducke señalandoa la joven._

_-tienes razon,quizas deba ayudarla- tomando aire y con pose varonil joey camino hasta la joven,- disculpa señorita mi nombre es joye wheeler… seguramente has escuchado mucho de mi en televiion…-la peliplata lo observo por unos momentos._

_-¡me esta hablando un chico-perro!- grito la joven, logrando dejar caer una gotita en tristan, ryo, yugi y ducke._

_-woff??-salio de los labios del rubio._

_-pobre amigo…-dio tristan una leve palmada en el hombro de joey… el cual se encontraba como petrificado._

_-OH!, perdonen a mi hermana-hablo otra joven de cabello violeta y corto y hermosos ojos verdes_

_-ves wheller… sin conocerte ya saben que eres un asqueroso perro- la voz varonil de kaiba llego a los oidos "caninos" de joey haciendo que reaccionara._

_-estupido kaiba, te hhe dicho que no soy un perro!!_

_-como digas… perro.-finalizo. La joven al verlo sonrio y corrio a los brazos del ojiazul-pero que?_

_-OH… SETH, QUE BUENO QUE ESTES AQUI, ESTE LUGAR ES UNA LOCURA… CASI SOMOS ATROPELLADAS POR UNAS BESTIAS MOTORIZADAS, LUEGO NOS PERDIMOS Y UN GRUPO DE PERVERTIDOS NOS ACOSARON PERO NOS FUE FACIL DESACERNOS DE ELLOS, Y CUANDO LOGRAMOS LLEGAR EL IDIOTA PORTERO NO NOS DEJO PASAR Y ESTE TIPO -señalando a joey- CREI QUE UN "FEO" ANUBIS ME HABLABA- finalizo la joven demasiado rapido dejandolos atónitos._

_-lelouch… el no es seth-le susurro la pelivioleta a la chica, la cual observo al castaño._

_-evades mi espacio personal-hablo kaiba tranquilo cosa que sorprendio a los presentes, bueno excepto a las dos chicas._

_-lo siento… te confundi "son identicos… este debe ser su reencarnación" -se alejo del ojiazul , al hacer esto pudo ver aunque de espaldasw consolando al rubio, a dos chicoas iguales al faraon y al ladron solo que mas pequeños._

_-hermana, me ´parece que ya los encontramos- susurro la joven pelivioleta a su hermana._

_-si tienes razon.-sonriendo la peliplata alzo su voz para que pudieran escucharla-disculpen! No me he presentado mi nombre es Lelouch Cardiel y ella mi hermana Luchia._

_-mucho gusto…_

_-el gusto es nuestro, mis amigos-señalandolos-son Ducke, tristan, tea, ryo, joey…-interrumpio el rubio_

_-¡Y NO SOY UN PERRO!_

_-lo siento, solo fue un malentendido-sonrio lelouch_

_-y por ultimo.. El es seto kaiba y yop yugi motou_

_-entonces si eres tu a quien eh estado buscando- dijo lelouch aliviada y abrazandolo continuo- que alegria!!_

_-a yugi? Pero porque?-hablo un poco celosa tea_

_-no solo a yugi… sino tambien l joven ryo…-respondio luchia_

_- a mi?-pregunto levemente el pequeño albino_

_-pues veran nosotras somos amigas de la infancia de atem y seth… y bueno tambien deAkefia-hablo la peliplata soltando al tricolor, para abrazar el brazo del castaño, el cual no opuso resistencia- por eso confundi a kaiba con el antiguo sacerdote del faraon… pero por el momento ryo y tu-señalando a yugi- podrian ayudarnos a comprar un poco de ropa para el ladron y atem._

_-esta bien…-respondio yugi-amigos dejaremos la ida a la arcada por ahora-los jóvenes asintieron alejandose tristan y tea. Ducke sonriense te acerco akaiba, aprovechando que las dos chicas junto a ryo, yugi y joey se ponian de acuerdo a donde debian ir primero._

_-solo quiero agradecerte el que hayas aceptado mi propuesta… pegasus hablara contigo mas tarde sobre los resultados de la venta del nuevo juego_

_-espero que mi inversion no sea un fracaso- respondio kaiba al ojiverde._

_Te lo aseguro, esta nueva forma de jugar duelo de monstruos ya es un éxito…-le dio una leve palmadita y se alejo. Cuando seto ya se disponia a retirarse la voz de lelouch llamo su atencion._

_-que quieres-dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta_

_-tenemos una reunion en casa de yugi y es mue importante que asistas._

_-esto… esta relacionado con la inesperada llegada del faraon ¿cierto?- la joven asintio, el castaño solo logro suspirar- en ese caso hare que el chofer pase por ustedes dentro de dos horas en casa de motou.-sin mas kaiba continuo su camino._

_-que te dijo el engreido ese?-pregunto joey, mientras lelouch sonreia. En la limosina del ojiazul, mokuba lo esperaba ya que este no asistio a clases debido a que las habian retrasado._

_-a la mansion- ordeno kaiba cuando ya se encontraba en la limosina. Mokuba lo observo asombrado._

_-¿a la mansion?, siempre has ido a la empresa despues de clases, porque ahora ese cambio?_

_-quiero trabajar en casa… eso es todo-desviando sus ojos al paisaje de la ciudad._

_-seguro?-esta vez el castaño no respondio, solo dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa en la misma posicion en la que estaba. Mokuba de alguna manera se alegro, pues cualquier cosa que haga sonreir su hermano debe ser bueno._

_Continuara…_


End file.
